It is known to stabilize a projectile by spinning the projectile along a longitudinal axis while in flight. It is also known to provide a projectile with a control system capable of directing the trajectory of the projectile to some degree during the flight of the projectile. One of skill in the art will recognize that the control system could be made simpler and/or more effective if the control system could be de-spun with respect to the projectile body. Accordingly, it is known to de-spin a projectile control system using an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,565,340 to Bains and 6,981,672 to Clancy, et al., describe projectiles with guidance systems utilizing an electric motor or generator to de-spin the guidance system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,379,968 and 5,425,514 to Grosso teach a projectile in which a rocket powered control system is de-spun by an electric motor.
Other methods of controlling a spinning projectile are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,558 to Linick discloses a system for guiding a spinning projectile using an impulse motor with radially spaced nozzles, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,387 to Seidel, et al., describes a projectile that is spin-stabilized during a first portion of its flight and then slowed and fin-stabilized during a second portion of its flight.
None of these references have systems capable of de-spinning a guidance package without the use of an electric motor.